A Hero's Dawn
by Dc72345
Summary: A crossover fic that may or may not be continued... but I think it's turning out pretty good. Includes an OC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Be warned for spoilers! This takes place after the Season 4 Finale. Only, the satellites crashing and meeting Nora West-Allen didn't happen… The last thing that happened is DeVoe's chair flashed like Kilgore.

Now, the rest of the finale will happen in the story, and we will get introduced to Nora soon enough.

So think of this as the true finale episode. And remember that I thought the finale was amazing as it was. This was just a writing prompt I got in a class at school.

My name is Barry Allen, and I am the fastest man alive. To the outside world, I'm an ordinary forensic scientist. But secretly, with the help of my friends at Star Labs, I fight crime and find other metahumans like me. But I became lost in time. It took everything in my friends power to bring me back, and in doing so our world was opened up to new threats, and I am the only one fast enough to stop them. I am the Flash.

-SCENE CHANGE-

-Star Labs, Central City, August 16th, 2018-

Barry turned into a bird. Again. It squawked in frustration and surprise at the sudden change of species. Quickly, Cisco scooped him up, opened a breach, and chucked him through to the Cortex.

The falcon screeched as it hit the cement floor. It's wings flapped and wind blew as Barry ran around the room, papers rustling and flying to the floor.

The Flash retained his speed, avoiding all attempts to pick him up.

Soon, Barry felt a familiar burning sensation in his stomach. He screeched again, which began to morph into a human groan.

Ten seconds later, amid the small crowd that had gathered around, a full grown man lay on the floor, dressed in red leather, with brown hair sticking out of the sides of his hood, groaning in pain and glaring at the Latino male standing above him.

"Cisco, until you work out the kinks of the power field dampener, we're gonna have to find some other way to stop our next villain." Barry stood up, walking over to stand next to his wife.

"I dunno Barry, if we can turn whoever's next into a bird,they might be more vulnerable." Ralph said, before spooning some steaming soup into his mouth.

Harry snorted. "That is a ridiculous idea. Ramon, try recalibrating the-"

"Ionization flow? Been there done that. Maybe if I turn down the power a little bit..." Cisco said thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Barry coughed up a feather. Ralph stretched over to grab it out of his hand. When Barry looked curiously at him, Ralph shrugged and said, "Souvenir."

"Look guys, I need my husband to be able to get to work tomorrow." Iris said. She was concerned that Barry would permanently change species, and any future children would be out of the picture.

"Alright." Cisco sighed in disappointment. He grabbed the dampener and walked towards his lab, Harry following him sooner.

"Well, as much fun as this was," Ralph stretched (pun intended) his arms, yawning. "I'm gonna hit the hay."

Everyone had left Barry and Iris alone at this point and the duo sighed.

"Hey, Iris, do you want to go to Jitters? We could grab some coffee for Cecile and Joe. Goodness knows Cecile could use some after, y'know? The whole mind thing."

"Uh, yeah babe, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah babe, it's fine." Iris shrugged her shoulders.

"There's something I want to finish up."

"Ok." Barry kissed her forehead and left with a big rush of air. Iris grinned as the love of her life went to grab coffee.

But slowly, the smile turned into a frown. She sighed quietly and glanced up at the clock. If she hurried, she could make it to Jitters with one stop.

-SCENE CHANGE-

-Central City Cemetery, August 16th, 2018-

Iris stopped walking, her head slightly bowed. She sniffled a little and pulled out a photo of the other love of her life.

Tears spilled down her face as she smiled down at Eddie Thawne, the man who had sacrificed himself to save the world from Reverse Flash.

Iris began sobbing. Her tears fell rapidly, almost matching the speed of the rain falling around her. She slowly fell to her knees, and set down the photo on the grave.

Eddie's grave was a simple plaque, bearing a small inscription and a picture of him stone read, "Eddie Thawne, a great son, brother, fiancé, and friend. For love never truly dies, but is simply reborn again."

She pulled her feelings together and stopped her tears. She stood up, reached into her pocket, and pulled out her phone. She texted Barry that she'd be there in ten minutes. Then she quickly accessed her file manager.

She pressed the file marked, "Happy Birthday!" She watched her lover tell her how much she meant to him and wish her a happy birthday, quickly breaking down and crying harder.

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw a sight she thought she would never see again.

A slightly quivering voice quietly said, "So you remembered today too."

Danny Thawne pulled Iris up into a hug, quickly breaking down into his own tears. He wasnt very reminiscent of his older brother, with black, windswept hair, fair skin, piercing grey-green eyes, and a lean, muscular build. While his looks were very different than those of his older brother, the two brothers were more alikw in personality.

Eddie was brave, heroic, and always tried to care for his city. He would do anything for anyone, and became a police officer to help his city. He was sweet, kind, and strong, and Iris could always depend on him.

Danny, while not quite as heroic, always tried to do the right thing, even if it meant personal loss. He wasn't as outspoken as his older brother, and as such chose a career as a school teacher near Star Labs coincidentally. He once opened his home to Iris and Eddie, right after Eddie had moved back to the city from the Academy.

He reminded Iris so much of his older brother that she cried even harder.

They held each other for a few minutes, neither wanting to break the silence.

Iris reluctantly broke apart the hug. She checked the time on her phone.

"Oh crap. I've gotta meet Barry at Jitters."

"Yeah. I've gotta go too. May's gonna be worried."

Awkward silence reigned as the pair looked at their hands. Finally, Danny stuck out his hand. Iris grabbed the hand and they shook hands.

Suddenly, the infamous sound of a breach opening broke the silence. The pair glanced at it, and both reached into their pockets.

Suddenly, a green light washed over the two friends, and they dropped to the ground unconcious.

A/N: So yeah. My character is Danny… which is an OC of mine whose making his debut today.

Someday soon I want to make a crossover between all my OC's. Of course, I've got to develop all three of my stories, and give my OC'S some love.

Anyways, yeah I left you on a cliffhanger.

I'd love you to review so much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos! Last author's note, I told you what episode of the Flash we were on, but I never mentioned any others. The Supergirl and Legends season 3 finales have happened, and the Arrow won't be showing up, mostly because I haven't caught up with everything yet, and I'm not sure how to fit him in here.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no one but Danny. If I did, the Arrowverse wouldn't be any good.**

-DEO, National City, August 17th, 2018-

Iris's eyes slowly fluttered open. She looked around, wondering why she felt like she had been hit by a truck.

"She's waking up," a male voice said. He was standing to her left. He wasn't too bad looking had dark brown hair, messily combed.

"Iris!" A familiar voice said over her. She looked to her right, and saw a welcome figure looking concernedly down at her.

"Kara?" She said, blinking her eyes. "What happened?"

As the memory of the previous night's events hit her, she sat up and gasped. "Where's Danny?"

"Oh, is that his name? He's still alive, but barely." Kara tilted her head to the left. "Somehow, the breach you opened affected him."

"Iris," J'onn said, walking into the room. "What happened exactly? We had no clue that a breach would open."

"There weren't any breach energy waves, or indications of any kind of transdimensional portals," The unknown man said.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Iris asked.

"Oh, I'm Agent Winn Schott. Kind of the techno geek of this Earth. And also, I'm kind of Supergirl's- I mean Kara's, best friend, and-"

"Winn. Focus," J'onn interrupted.

"Right. What's the last thing you remember?"

"All I remember is a green light," Iris said, shrugging.

Kara stiffened. "Like Metallo?" she asked.

Iris tried to remember back to when the Nazi robot had kidnapped Kara, her and Felicity, and had almost killed all her hero friends. The chunk of Kryptonite in it's chest made a perfect power source.

"Yeah. Almost exactly like that."

Kara nodded. "Y'know, Danny's vitals are improving. He should wake up soon. Maybe he saw something you didn't."

Iris agreed. They all walked over to see something unexpected.

"Does Danny normally float like that?'

-SCENE CHANGE-

-Central City streets, August 17th, 2018-

Barry raced through the streets of Central City, peeking in car windows, jumping over cars, and scanning for Iris everywhere he looked.

Iris never showed up to Jitters last night. Barry had waited until closing, then run home, expecting his wife to be there. He had tried to wait up for her, but he had fell asleep until the next morning. She still wasn't there.

He had panicked, gone to to get his Flash suit and was currently running around the city looking for his wife.

He paused to catch his breath. "Cisco, anything?"

"Well, facial recognition isn't picking up anything from last night," the Latino said. He pushed his hand through his hair. I'll try checking for… whoa."

"Cisco? What is it?"

"A breach was opened last night."

"Well, yeah, I thought Wells was going to visit Jesse," Barry said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah. But why would he breach from the cemetery?"

"Why would who breach from the cemetery?" Wells said, walking into the Cortex.

"Barry?" Cisco said, turning his body away from the man who was supposed to be gone.

"Yeah?"

"I think Iris's been kidnapped."

-SCENE CHANGE-

 **(The words The Flash appear on the screen, followed by two blue laser beams shot from off camera burning a Supergirl symbol into the screen below the words)**

-SCENE CHANGE-

-DEO, National City, August 17th, 2018-

Iris paced outside Danny's room, anxiously awaiting J'onn to come outside and tell her what was wrong with her friend.

 _Although_ , she thought, _could_ _they really be called friends? I haven't seen him in three years, not since the funeral._

"Iris?" A new, familiar female voice said.

She turned and saw Alex Danvers about thirty feet to her left.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey! How are you?!... Why are you here?"

"I'm not sure about that, actually. Last night, a breach opened up and shone green light at us. Next thing I knew, I woke up in there."

"Wierd." Alex said.

"Yeah. But hey! How are you doing? How's Ruby? And Sam?"

"They're great! I love spending time with Ruby, she's such a sweet little girl."

"And Sam?"

Alex's expression darkened a little. "Sam's fine. I mean, she used to be the host of our most dangerous enemy yet, and almost destroyed the entire planet, but yeah. She's great."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Long story."

"Which you'll have to tell later," J'onn said, walking out of the room.

"Hey, how is he?" Iris asked.

"He's still asleep, but he's no longer floating."

"Floating?" Alex raised one eyebrow.

Iris sighed. "I'd say long story, but honestly I don't even know what's going on."

"Mrs. West. I will need you to submit to some tests to make sure you weren't affected by the Kryptonite energy."

"Kryptonite energy?" Alex's other eyebrow shot up.

"Alright." Iris shrugged and yawned. Kara, who was passing, stopped and looked at J'onn pointedly.

"But, I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow. You get some rest." He hesitated and put a hand on her shoulder. Then he walked away.

"So," Kara said after a minute or so. "How's Barry?"

"Oh my God! _Barry!_ "

-SCENE CHANGE-

-Star Labs, Central City, August 17th, 2018-

Ralph sat in the Cortex, eating a corn dog and watching the screens for any sign of Iris.

Barry walked into the room and dejectedly changed out of his suit. Ralph's eyes widened. Barry was walking? Things must be really bad.

Suddenly an alarm rang through the building, and red lights flashed. Cisco came running in.

"Cisco? What's happening? Is there a meta?" Barry asked anxiously.

"More like an alien," Cisco said, smiling. "Hailing from Earth-38."

"Kara?"

"Barry?" A welcome voice rang through the room.

"Iris!" Barry shouted. "Are you ok?!"

"Yeah, Barry, I'm fine. Last night, at the cemetery-"

"Why were you at the cemetery?" Barry wondered.

"Look, it doesn't matter. Right now, I need Cisco, you, and Caitlin to come over here. There's something wrong with Danny Thawne."

"Why were you with Danny Thawne _at the-_ " Cisco started.

"Cisco! Focus!" Barry said, turning to glare at his friend.

"Right. Iris, are you still where Barry and I appeared last time?"

A new voice spoke over the radio. "Ive gotta wrap up some work here, but give me thirty minutes, and Iris and I will be there."

Cisco smiled. "You got it Kara. I've gotta round up Caitlin, but we'll be there soon."

"Ok. Well, that's settled," Iris said, yawning. "Oh wait! Barry?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"Pack a weekend bag for you and me, will you?"

"Ooh. Road trip? I'm in!" Ralph said.

"Ummm, ok." Kara said. "Let me check something real quick." Footsteps were heard walking away, and they heard Kara's voice say, "Winn?"

"Alright!" Ralph cheered. "I'm gonna go pack!"

He ran out of the room, but quickly poked his head back in. "One question. Who's Kara?"

Cisco smiled. He put a hand on Ralph's shoulder. "Long story, bud. Drop me off, and I'll explain it on the way."

As they left, Barry stared off into space. "Iris? Are you really ok?"

Iris sighed. "I don't know. They're going to run some tests on me, make sure I haven't been affected in some unseen way."

"Hey. Iris and I are going to head on over to the apartment, Barry. Whenever your friends are ready, we're ready for you."

-SCENE CHANGE (Twenty Minutes Later)-

Cisco walked out of the breach and into Kara's spacious living room.

"Still decorated the same from since we came last," he said, nodding appreciatively.

"I'm not a person who likes change," Kara said apologetically. She stepped forward and pulled the Latino into a tight hug.

"It's a good look," Caitlin said, as she looked around her new surroundings. She, too, got pulled into a hug.

"Ehh. Could be more… homey," said Ralph.

"I'm sorry, who's this?" Kara said, raising her hand and stepping forward.

"Oh, I'm Ralph! They call me the Elongated Knight!" He said emphatically, striking a heroic pose.

"Yeah, whatever Stretchy Man," Cisco said. "Pay no attention to him, he's an acquired taste."

"Nice to meet you, Ralph. Im Kara. I'm guessing you can stretch?"

"I can do more than stretch. I can grow, inflate, and even shapeshift. And sometimes, I shrink."

"Since when do you shrink," Barry wondered, stepping through the breach with a couple bags.

"You don't know all my secrets, Allen. I've been practicing," he pouted. "Watch."

"Barry!" Kara yelled, racing forward and tackling the speedster with a hug.

"Hey Kara," he said. Then, he looked around. "Where's Iris?"

"Right here," Iris said, pulling her husband into a warm embrace.

"All right," Kara said, clasping her hands together. "I've got room for Barry and Iris, and someone can take the couch. My friend Winn can take two others."

"Who is this Winn?" Ralph asked, tilting his head.

 **Alright, not much happened this chapter. It was really a filler. Next chapter will probably be more action packed.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

So it was brought to my attention by a couple people that Winn was brought to the future at the end of Supergirl, so I guess I have some explaining to do.

This is AU for the shows, basically where most events of the series (?) happened, but with some small changes. I'm trying not to change too much, but obviously not all of this can be real, especially with an OC involved.

So if something you see is changed, feel free to PM me or leave a review, and I will be sure to address it in the next chapter or PM you back. :)

-Kara's Apartment, National City, August 18th, 2018-

Kara laid in bed, thinking on the strange events of what had happened that day. Not only had Iris showed up that afternoon, along with a stranger, said stranger had turned out to be an alien, or at least metahuman.

Not long after, her and Winn's apartments had been taken over by the fastest and stretchiest men alive, an ex-ice hero, a portal generator, and one of her best friends from Earth-1, all of whom were currently asleep.

Or so she thought. Kara was still reeling and trying to process the events, when her super hearing heard a sound coming from the room next door, where Iris and Barry were sleeping.

Kara sat up, listening for any more sounds. When her waiting was rewarded with silence, she lay back down.

Only to get back up when she heard more noises. This time, she super sped into her uniform and raced into the room next door.

She wasn't sure what was happening in front of her.

Barry was on the floor in boxers, staring up at his wife. The blankets were strewn across the room, pillows and feathers flying everywhere.

Iris was floating a good foot off the bed in a lotus position, hands in fists pressing together. Her eyes were glowing a dim, blue-green through the eyelids. Around her a glow matching her eyes lit the room up dimly. Around her, water floated through the air, clearly having been poured out of the cup that was floating above her head. A couple flowers (complete with roots in soil) also circled her.

"Iris?" Kara asked. She turned to Barry, saying, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know!" He said, standing up. "One minute we were sleeping peacefully, and the next, I'm on the floor!" He sighed. "I thought we were done with surprises since Cisco turned me into a bird."

Kara looked at Barry weirdly. "Another long story? Whatever, not the time. First we gotta wake up Iris."

Suddenly, a bright light shown through the room, as Iris opened her eyes. She lowered herself back to the bed, the water flowing back to the cup, and the flowers went back to the pots.

She lay back down, her eyes closing again.

Barry and Kara looked at Iris, turned to each other, and back to Iris.

Said person sat up and said, "Barry? Kara? What are you doing up at this time of night?"

"Strange choice of words, Iris," Kara said. "We were just wondering what you were doing _floating up in the air_ in the middle of the night, or at all..."

Iris's jaw dropped. "What do you mean floating?"

Kara recapped the last two minutes for Iris, watching her jaw sink lower and lower.

"Oh my gosh!" Iris said. "Do you think...?"

Kara sighed. "Maybe. Only time will tell."

"What?" Barry said, staring perplexedly at the pair of females.

Iris and Kara shared a look, Iris shaking her head a little.

"Something you'll find out in the... morning?" Iris said, smiling weakly.

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, I'm too tired to deal with this right now."

"We'll talk in the morning," Kara promised.

-The Next Morning-

The rest of the night passed without incident. Kara slept for about five hours before her alarm rang. She groggily slammed the off button on her alarm and sat up. She began to get ready for the day.

After half an hour, she walked into her kitchen, where Caitlin and Iris were sitting, drinking coffee. Several pink boxes of donuts lay on the table, revealing their sugary contents.

"Hey, Kara." Caitlin greeted, standing up to hand her a coffee mug.

"You didn't have to do this," Kara said, thankfully taking the mug.

"I figured it was the least I could do, seeing as how we kind of took over your and Winn's apartments."

"Any clue as to what happened last night?" Iris asked anxiously.

"I have no idea. The best I can come up with is that maybe some dark matter, or alien substance changed your genetic code to give you powers."

Barry walked out of his and Iris's bedrooms, and came over to the trio. "Donuts?"

"Here you go, Bar," said Iris, passing over a box of their treats.

"Well, since everyone's awake at the bright hour of-" Kara paused to look at her watch. "-6:45 in the morning, I say we head over to the DEO in about an hour."


	4. Chapter 4

When Kara, Barry, Iris, and Caitlin walked into the DEO that morning, they were met by the sight of Cisco running around, gasping at all the alien tech, Ralph showing off his abilities to anyone who would watch, and Winn running back and forth between the two, trying to convince them to stop. J'onn was nowhere to be found.

Kara clapped her hands quickly, creating the sound of a gunshot. All the agents looked to her.

"Alright, show time's over. Everyone get back to work," she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Now, Mr. Dibny, please stop distracting our agents. They are busy protecting our city. And Mr. Ramon, please kindly leave the alien tech alone. In the wrong hands, that could be-"

She was interrupted by a small explosion, which had agents ducking for cover.

"-dangerous." Kara sighed.

"Sorry Kara."

"Kara!" Winn yelled, waving over the team of heroes to Danny's room.

The team rushed over, seeing Danny angrily pulling out the IVs in his arm, telling Hank, "I swear, if you don't tell me where I am, then I'll-"

"Danny!" Iris shouted, running over to him and giving him a big hug.

"Iris!" He said, pulling away from her. "Where the crap are we?"

 **(A/N: I know, I know, but I gotta keep it clean for the chirren.)**

"Umm... Hey, Barry, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Iris!" Danny shouted. Suddenly, his eyes closed and he collapsed.

Everyone looked at Alex, who quickly hid the needle she injected Danny with behind her back.

"What? We needed time to talk. At least I didn't blow anyone's cover."

J'onn shook his head. "Next time, just take him to get some food."

"Anyways, since we're all here, how much should we tell him?"

"What do you mean?" Barry asked, tilting his head.

"Well, do we tell him that you are the Flash, he's on an alternate earth, might have gained superpowers, and is being watched over by aliens?" Iris asked.

"Well, I don't see any better ideas."

-After they told him-

"Ok."

Everyone's jaw dropped. They all thought that he would take this horribly. Instead, it was like they told him they were going out for lunch.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I lived in Central since the particle accelerator exploded. Meaning I was there when the Dominators invaded, the Nazi's invaded, the gorillas invaded... wow, we've been invaded a lot. Anyways, if this was right after the explosion, I might have taken you guys to the mental ward, but now? It's just an average Friday, or whatever day it is on this alternate earth."

"Actually, you've been knocked out for just over 48 hours, so it's Sunday."

"What!? I promised May I'd be gone for like an hour." He shouted worriedly. "She's going to be so worried." Danny stood up, pushed the crowd of heroes out of the way, and ran towards the entrance. He weaved through the crowds of agents blocking his exit, desperate to escape.

"Wait Danny! That's not an entrance, unless you can-" Iris began, only to stop in terror.

Danny fell off the edge of the building.

A female agent began screaming, and a male agent rushed to the edge to see if he could do anything.

"Supergirl! GO..." Winn shouted, trailing off as he, along with the others, stood dumbfounded. They could not believe exactly what they were seeing.

Danny was slowly rising past the balcony, looking at his hands in terror. He shouted, "What's happening to me?!"

The DEO agents raised their guns, as they'd been trained to do when a patient escaped.

"Stand down!" Alex shouted. "That's an order."

The agents reluctantly lowered their guns, and Danny landed on the balcony, staring at his hands.


End file.
